


Recovery

by arora_kayd



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, sexytiems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheik and Link have a <i>moment</i> together in a slightly unusual place.</p><p>(March 06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only bit of smut I've written, as I tend to blush and die of embarrassment every time I try.

Link stood in the middle of the fountain recovering from his latest skirmish with a peahat. Everything was quiet, save for the gentle music that floated through the air and the soft twittering of the resident fairies. Needless to say, Link jumped when he felt strong arms encircle his waist. He calmed once he heard the soft chuckle behind him. “Sheik! You scared me!” Link admonished. Again Sheik laughed.

“I thought heroes weren’t supposed to get scared.” Link turned as Sheik spoke, surprised but glad to see that his signature scarf was missing. That was the end of their conversation as Link brought his lips to Sheik’s in a deep kiss. Both sets of hands moved to entangle themselves in whatever hair or clothing they could find. Sheik deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Link entrance.

Sheik’s hands began their sojourn downward, pleased to note that Link’s armor had already been disposed of, resting near the edge of the pool. Sheik moved himself and Link backwards until Link hit the bottom step at the pools entrance before gently pushing down. With Link sitting, Sheik crawled partly on top of him and began attacking the Hero’s neck, determined to leave a mark (he could pass it off as a battle wound if need be). His hands took on a life of their own, reaching under Link’s tunic and undershirt to run over firm abs. Link leaned back as Sheik’s assault continued, resting his arms on the step behind him.

Sheik’s mouth moved lower, kissing the skin exposed by loosened shirt laces. His hands moved lower, creeping into white pants and slowly pulling them down. Link belatedly raised his hips, trying to help while all his focus centered on the teasing mouth that had begun to nip at his collarbone.

Moving lower still, Sheik kissed the area of stomach previously revealed by his hands as he continued to divulge the breathless Hero of his pants. Finally successful, he threw the garment in the direction of previously removed boots and armor. 

Kneeling between Link’s legs, ignoring the lukewarm water around them, Sheik grasped the Hero’s length in one hand, earning a short hiss. He moved his hand up and down languidly, smiling at Link’s expression. Sheik rose to briefly kiss Link’s slightly open mouth before returning to place his mouth somewhere much more eager.

Link let out a short gasp before inhaling sharply as the wet heat engulfed him. Sheik purred at the noise, which caused Link to squirm and his breathing to quicken.

The Hero couldn’t last long under Sheik’s careful ministrations and soon felt himself reaching his peak. A sudden gripping hand in his hair all the warning Sheik had before Link was spent. 

After a moment Sheik separated himself from Link and captured his lips in a lazy, but meaningful kiss. They separated again, sharing an easy, knowing smile. Today was for Link, but the favor would be returned later. A blush began to spread across Link’s cheeks as he realized that he was still half-naked while Sheik remained fully clothed. His blush deepened when a fairy came over to heal his “weariness.” Sheik began snickering, despite his best efforts, and Link couldn’t help but join in. As their laughter died, Sheik retrieved Link’s pants and returned them to the grateful Hero.

Once fully dressed and assured that everything was properly arranged, Link made his way out of the fountain and back to the surface, Sheik by his side. The couple shared one last kiss before begrudgingly going about their separate duties.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to sound conceded or anything, but this idea (of a fairy curing their "fatigue") still makes me giggle because I am secretly 12.


End file.
